Unwanted
by writter4ever
Summary: What happens when a girl lives with Zechs and Wufei? And said girl hates Chinese? And he hates her? And said girl knows powerful people and has access to very powerful weapons? No doubt will be M.
1. Chapter 1

Don't own. Except for the original characters. The rest I just barrow.

Chapter 1

"We have just gotten information that leads us to believe that the terrorists that blew up that building on Harvey Ave will be at an illegal street race. Most likely to gain more money so they can cause another disruption." The room began to murmer, surely they were just troubled kids and not terrorists. But the commander had never been wrong before. The commander began to show the area and where they planned to set up road blocks.

"Alright ladies and gents! Are you ready for some more action?!" The people began to get riled up, "Alright this is everyone's favorite! Around the world! We have two cars here that hope to give you a wonderful show!" The objective was to get a ball off a low lying barrel or a box, getting close enough to grab the ball but not so close the ball gets knocked off or the supporter moved. The girl in the purple mustang grinned, this ammature didn't have anything on her. And she was right, the ammature, completely missed it and knocked it over, but before she could show off, someone screamed, "The cops are coming!" Everyone was hopping to cars and speeding off or running. The girl in the purple mustang, immidiately put it into reverse, her passenger held on tight, "Jenna I can't get a third strike! They'll put me away!"

"Who says they'll catch us?" Soon she heard sirens. She knew she could lose them for a few minutes, "When I slow down, I want you to jump out and hide in the shadows until their gone."

"What about you?"

"You have a family that cares." She slowed down, "Go!" The girl scrambled out and she sped away. Only to end up being caught, She was dragged out, dogs barking, "You are under arrest. Anything you say or do-"

"I already know this shit! I don't deserve any of this! We weren't hurtin' no body!" Than she was jerked back, "Hey!" If her hands weren't in handcuffs, she would have given a nervous wave, "Hey there Zechy."

"Why aren't you at home?"

"Ask my parents. Oh wait," She dropped to a sarcastic voice, "They don't want a lazy person dragging their name thrugh the mud." Zechs handed her off to someone, she looked over her shoulder, "He's the guy you shacked up with?" He shot her a glare, she shot one back, "I ain't scared." Zechs looked at him, "Wufei, keep an eye on her. She won't do anything. Will you Jenna?"

"It's Vi know. And it depends on what I get out of it?"

"How about probation and not juvinal hall."

"Awwww. I like juvi. Cake walk. Better than livin' at home. At least there people acknowledge you."

Jenna found herself in a cell, waiting to be booked, than interigated. Alright street racing was illegal, but where they held it, there was no body there, but the participants. Meaning no innocents would get in the way.

Zechs walked into his and Wufei's apartment weary and tired. Wufei stepped infront of him, "How does that girl know you?" He sighed, "I'll explain everything later, love." He walked to their bedroom, and stripped off his uniform. Putting on sweats, and a wife beater. He sat on the coutch, and Wufei sat in his lap, "Explain." He sighed, "She's my god daughter."

"What?"

"I know her father. During the war, he feared that if he died, his wife would kick her out. She reluctantly agreed with him to make me her god father. It's been at least six years since I last saw her. She wasn't like this." His arms tightened around his lover, "I wonder what got into her? She used to be so respectful, and nice." Wufei wrapped his arms around Zechs, "You once told me to be obtimistic. So I'm telling you to do the same. She's probably still in there somewhere."

"Do I sence a hint of jealisy? I believe I do." He kissed him, "She has nothing on you." He moved his hands down to his ass and squeezed, "She has nothing on you. Your sweet ass, your lips, nothing." He gave him another kiss, and squeeze. The only thing Wufei could do was turn a nice shade of lobster red.

Jenna sat at the table, "The information we have gathered points to you as the Captain of your group." She looked at Zechs, "And you say I've lost it." She looked at the commander, "Look, I don't know what ya been smokin', don't smoke it again, it makes you retarded."

"The sooner you tell us the truth, the sooner you can get out." She cocked an eyebrow, "I ain't stupid. I maybe street trash, but I'm not stupid." She crossed her arms, "Who in the hell told you I was the Captain of the group. I ain't no Captain or General or what not. I was there for the money."

"And we really are supposed to believe you?"

"I knew I should have resisted a whole hell lot more. Look they take you for idiots. So they want you to assume that I am smarter than I appear, to make them look dumber than they are. I'm not that bright when it comes to building mobs. In fact. " She began druming her fingers together, "If you give me complete immunity, I will turn on the people that have made me their enemy." A chasire cat smile curved her lips, it was scary to look at. They all looked at each other, Lady Une gave her a hard look, "Depends on what you have to offter."

"I've been screwed over once. I'm not being screwed over again. I maybe young, but I have street smarts. You'll take the information, screw me over, and than I land in the clink for the next fifty years. Not. Happening."

"That will still happen."

"Yea. But I know you're bluffing. I haven't shown my hand yet, and all you are is all talk and no action." Zechs looked at her, "Are you willing to sarcifice innocent lives, just so you don't land in Juvilnial detention?" She looked at him and said, "I. Hate. You." She muttered somethings under her breath, they sounded like insults. "Fine! But I want total and complete immunity. Not part, or half. Complete, and than could we work in getting me, oh I don't know, out of town than?" Lady Une crossed her arms, "Depends on what you have to offer." Jenna crossed her arms and put her legs on the table, "Plenty. Depends on how bad you want to take down Tou Wi."

"No one knows where he is."

"He made a habit of making me his enemy. I turn on my enemies."

"Tell us where he is."

"Give me immunity and I will sqeal like the little piggy I am." She gave an over cocky smirk. Zechs began to rub the bridge of his nose. Any one else and they would have given in to Jenna's wishes. Apparently she didn't know Une could just be as mule headed as her.

Zechs was the only one she would allow to handcuff her. Anyone else and she resisted violently. She began to mutter foul obsentities, "Damn bitch! No one's supposed to be more stubborn than me!" Zechs looked at her, "If you would have just given her what she wanted, you would probably be free right now." She snorted, "Last time that happened, I still landed in the clink for a few months. Not free as a bird as they had promised." Quatra looked at her, "We're not like that."

"Yea, and I'm rich." Zechs said, "Alright cut the crap, what were you really doing down there."

"I told you, what ten times, and my story hasn't changed, and it won't. I was down there to win a purse. Not to kill, mangle or maime anyone. Just to show off and win some serious cash. That I really need."

"What do you know of that bomb that went off?"

"And what makes you think that I know anything?"

"Jenna," It was the tone she haited, "Who did it."

"I don't know. I haven't gone around asking, 'Are you the one that blew up that building?' Do I really look that stupid that wants their life to be cut short? No. I enjoy having my head on my shoulders, and not detached."

"Stop with the sarcasim."

"I'm not being sarcastic. If I was you would know." Than they saw a lady come up to her, "Jennifer."

"Mother." Zechs was only counting down until an explosion he knew would happen. Eventually. "I'm not bailing you out again Jennifer."

"Let me see what sounds better, home or juvi, home or juvi, chewing glass or not chewing class. Hmmmm I think I'll take the not chewing glass!"

"You ungrateful tramp!"

"Have to do better than that mother dear! And your the one that made me a tramp so ha!"

"Why you!" She raised her hand to slap her, to only be stopped. Zechs tossed Jenna to Trowa and restrained his lover, "Wufei let her go." If looks could kill she'd be a gonner, but he did, "I'll sue you!" Jenna just couldn't stop, "Oh yea, like father or the rest of the people who think your absolutely nuts, sue somebody, that makes a tenth less than dad." She threw a bag at Zech's, "Your problem know. Your so fond of her, you can keep her!" And stormed away. Jenna made sure that she was out of ear shot, "Thank god oh mighty I am free from that hell hole! Praise the lord!" She was pushed into her cell, "Hey!"

Zechs sat on his couch, beer in hand. Head resting on the back of the sofa. Wufei straddled his lap, and began to message his shoulders. There was one thing he learned, giving messages meant one less stressed Zechs. Zechs extra hand came up to rest in the middle of Wufei's back, "Can she live with us?" Zechs looked at his lover. He withdrew his hands and shrugged, "My names not on the lease so it doesn't really matter." He than found himself wrapped up in Zechs arms, putting him against his chest. "Of course it does! You live here, so you can have an opinion! And I love you!" Wufei still didn't feel certain. This was the first relationship based on love and not duty. And he was still uncertain what would happen in this relationship.


	2. Chapter 2

Don't own......

Chapter 2 Jail bird without the bars

Jenna looked at her parol papers, everytime she saw a restriction she didn't like another vein appeared. She looked at the person she officially called 'bitch'. She gritted her teeth. She felt a hand on her shoulder, "What would you have? Freedom or jail?"

"Don't you mean juvi?" He shook his head, "No actual jail." She held up the papers and pointed, "This is like jail minus the damn bars and the crapy food! I'll go nuts!"f

"I would prefer it if you were at my place, and not in jail." For Zechs she would do just about anything. "Fine! But when I do lose it and I do butcher you, just remember I told you so!" And scribbled her name on the line, she crossed her arms and huffed. "Quit sulking." She glared daggers at him. Lady Une propped her head up on the table, "And since we know that you are an escape artist, I had your tracker specially made." She felt her eye give a twitch, "Bitch!!!" She almost jumped over the table, Zechs just grabbed her collar and held her up off the floor, she continued to flail around. Zechs rubbed his temple. Oh boy, this was going to be quite a day. The monitor and tracking bracelet was finally attached to her leg. Two guys were being dragged down the hall, and saw her, "You ratting bitch!" She gave them a sarcastic wave, "See ya when ya get out in fifty years. Remember the Fox is a whole hell a lot smarter than you idiots!" Duo pointed at them, "You know them?" She looked at him, "And apparently you can't figure anything out can you?" Zechs looked at her, "Let me go and collect Wufei and we can go home." She screeched to a hault, and held up her hands, "Wait, wait, wait. That's the Chinese one you handed me off to when I got arrested?"

"Yes-"

"I don't mean to be racist, but I ain't living under the same roof as the same ethnicity that decided decided to use me as target practice, and decided to test how sharp their knives were! No way, no fucking how!"

"Jenna-"

"Read my fucking lips, nnnnnooooooo."

"Give him a chance."

"Again noooooo." Than they heard a ruckess, and before she could do anything a knife was jammed in her shoulder. And it was a Chinese, she elbowed him in the face, spun around and kicked him in the face, while ripping out the knife and throwing it at him. She grabbed her belt and tied it off. Wasn't the first nor would it be the last time she had to tie something off. She looked at her god father, "See what I mean? They like to play, kill the fox. I'm surprised Sally didn't tell you all the scares I have over my entire being."

"She said you had a bunch of them, but you wouldn't comment how."

"Again, I didn't want to appear racist."

Sally finnished stiching her up. Zechs finally had to show his hand, "Do you honestly think I'd be in a relationship with him if I felt he could harm someone?"

"Oh I don't know, who was the person who tried to drop a space station on this dirt clod?"

"Will you quit being so mule headed?!"

"Let me think. No." He rubbed his temple, she was being overly stubborn. He sighed, "Just get to know him."

"Why? So he can stab me in my sleep? Been there, done that. No."

"What am I supposed to do? Kick him out just for you?" She gave him a look and he groaned, "I. Am. Not. Get over yourself Jenna."

"Nope. It's me or the Chinese."

"Your completely hopeless."

"So." Than something came to him, "I'll get your car out of impound if your nice to him." Her ears seemed to perk, "Whole?"

"I'll see what I can do." It was almost too good to be true. Yet she had to have her car back. After all she spent a lot of money on that beast! She drumbed her fingers on the table, "Deal. However if I find out your lying, I will castrate you."

Jenna was slowly but surely going out of her mind, her god father was at work with his lover, "Can you even believe that Chang has never been laid by another man? Lord help him. Zechs has been with many other men before. I can't even believe he is holding onto him. I mean for god sakes he's a man! When did he get his balls chopped off? I mean should I call the Genus book of world records?"

"Calm down Vi."

"I ain't gonna calm down until he's out of the house. Do you know what he does to me? Glares and calls me onna. Remind me the next time to toss him out the window."

"But wouldn't your Guardian not be very happy?"

"I'd find him another lover he can bang when ever he wants."

"Vi give him a chance."

"Do you want me to remind you on how many Chinese have stabbed me in the back, either metiphorically or literally?" She heard the timer go off, she sighed, "I'm trapped in here, next to the god for sakin' monitor box. Get more than one hundred meters away and it not only alerts the cops but Mr. Stick up his ass, and Zechs."

"Their both of your guardian?"

"Is murder twenty five to life?"

"Yes."

"Than that is your answer." She picked up a bowl, "I am actually having to find something constructive to do. And that involves cooking! I! Hate! Cooking!!!!!!"

"Calm down. It can't be all that bad."

"I'm learning to cook Chinese and other Asian foods." Silence on the other end, than there was laughter. "Shut up." It continued onwards, than sound of someone hitting the floor and rolling around, she heard, "You cooking Chinese?! Trying to poison someone?!"

"Fuck. Off."

"Okay maybe I will." Jenna rolled her eyes, she checked the temperature of the pot, "All I have to say is if they don't want to eat it so help me." The phone was yanked from her handand the call ended, "What the fuck," she turned, "Zechs sent my baby sitters. Fuck off." Duo sat on the counter, "Aren't we happy today." She crossed her arms and said, "If I had my weapons I would soooo show you how happy I am. If fact come here." She lunged for him, he hid behind Quatra, "Save me." She rolled her eyes, "Baby. Wouldn't last one minute on the under ground." Heero had to remind her, "Contacting anyone that you know could mean your probation revolked."

"Okay Mr. Cold and Silent, that was one of my actual good friends. Not one of the people I did buisness with. And also you can tell the monitors out there I know this place is bugged and the phone is monitored." She smirked, "Don't underestimate my intelligence." She heard the alarm in the kitchen. It was like a drill for her, alarm goes off, pick up the fire extinguisher, and let out the fire snuffing foam. "That's it I'm ordering take out, or would that be considered contacting my under ground friends?" Sarcasim was like a second language to her. She picked up the phone and dialed a resturant she loved, she knew they didn't normally do order out, but she was well connected there. She ended up dealing with some idiot that kept fighting with her, "Tell your manager it's Vi." They all looked at her, "What? I'm ordering food. Not my fault I have to use my other name because people are morons." The phone was handed off. And she began to order the food, she looked at the pains in her ass, "Want anything?"

Soon there was knocking on the door, and Quatra went to go and get it. She grabbed his arm and shook her head. She mouthed, 'Something isn't right.' And silently crept to the door. It was a few of Tou Wi monkeys. She crept back to them, "Apparently Tou Wi has figured out I'm protected by you asses. He thinks I've sqealed. I haven't really." Duo just looked at her, "Can't you tell them to go away?"

"Okay, first, their all over this apartment complex. Second, the only way you could tell them to go away is if you used them as target practice and succeeded. Wait a moment, you guys are given high calibar guns right?"

"Why?" She snuck off to her god father's room and dug around the closet and pulled the big daddy of all guns. She came out, "Where did you find that?"

"What Zechs didn't realize is that by limiting my activities I get very bored. So to entertain myself I went through his closet, and I found this puppy a while back. Now if you don't mind-" She clicked a bullet into the chamber, "I have a next door neighbor kid to ask to let me in. Before I do that though." She walked over to her monitor box. The box she cursed to hell every day she saw it, out of the wall, "This will get Zechy here in record time." Duo looked at her like she was nuts, "Why didn't you call him."

"Quite easy shirlock. He cut the phone lines, duh. And most likely than not, they handled nit whit and no time."

"What?" She hit her head with her hand, "And they call me an idiot. They. Are. Dead. And I can stop them. Now if you excuse me." She climbed out of the window and knocked on a neighbors window, and the six year old came up like usual. Jenna gestured for him to turn the knob on the window. When she was in she petted his head, "Ya know only to do that for me, right?" The child nodded. "Good boy."

There was knocking on the door, "Come on out Vi! We want a word with you! We know Preventers are in there with you! Squealing gets you no where. You should have known!" They could hear the threat in the persons voice. Only to give away to gun fire.

A neighbor grabbed their cell phone, "911 what's your emergency?"

"That fucking psyco girl is at it again! I need the police, hell SWAT would probably be more capable of handling her!"

"Have you been having issues with her?"

"Yes I have at least! She yells at the top of her lungs at one of the two men that live next door."

"Is there any injuries?"

"Not yet! Come quick before she really goes off the wall!"

"All right I'm sending the local authorities."

Jenna ducked in a door way, 'Their shooting pretty good. I am so fucked.' Mean while in the apartment everyone had taken cover. A few rounds even came through the door. They knew how to get out of the situation, no one, however felt like getting killed in the process. They weren't facing down any ozzies. Just one psyco girl and her psyco enemies. Jenna peered around the corner, she managed to kill three of them, now she just had to dispose of the rest. She bolted from her spot, keeping low and running like hell to another hall. She caught a glimse of them exiting the building, 'Aww hell no! You ain't leaving alive!' She followed them until she had a clear shot and place to take cover. She heard sirens. She saw heavily armored Preventer vehicals, 'Great. Their going to cut my fun off now.' A bullet ripped through the window, 'That's it. Their sooo dead.' She got off one more round before she heard on a loud speaker, "Put down your weapons and surrender. Or else we will open fire." She snorted and yelled, "Try and shoot me and we'll see what the fuck happens!" She heard Zechs comment on the loud speaker, "Jenna?"

"No shit Shirlock! Who else in the fucking world would get tagged?!" Another bullet ripped through the car, 'Fuck! Where did they get heavy ammo?!'

When the heavily armored Preventer stopped. They just saw bullets fly. Noin looked at Zechs, "You don't think Jenna started this do you?"

"That girl is capable of anything. I've learned that much." Noin made the announcement, and over all the ruckess, they just heard a pissed off voice they all knew and dreaded. Zechs inwardly groaned. He should have known. He looked at Wufei, "Give her this and pull her out of there. I don't care if you have to knock her out." He took the vest and exited the vehical. Keeping low and behind the cars.

Jenna had quick reaction time, she had the barrel of the gun pressed against his temple. She felt her eye twitch, " Ye trying to get killed, aren't ya?" He handed her a vest. She gave him a look, "And ya want me to abandon my post. Oh hell no! There's hell to pay! They killed a lot of my friends. They die today!" She recieved a glare, "You should let the justice system handle them." She snorted, "Yea, right. And I was locked up in the loony bin by everyone who hated my guts and presuaded a judge that I needed mentle help. Yea, I'll do that. Fucked over once, shame on me, fucked over twice shame on you, fucked up three times, no ones lived to see that happen." Than a really big hole was made by her head. She threw on the vest, and ran for it. She dove into the vehical in record time. Zechs had his arms crossed, "What did you do?"

"Besides order take out because I almost burned down the apartment."

"We'd you find that rifel?"

"Awhile ago. I got bored so I rooted through things. You should give me things to do." Wufei stepped over her. Noin looked at them, "This needs to be finished before someone gets hurt." Jenna got up, "I can finish it if you want. I just can't guarentee it'll be clean." Zechs just gave her one of his looks. She held up her hands, "Just trying to suggest. Nothing wrong with that."

"We'll take about you going through my things, and unlawful possesion of a fire arm later." Than suddenly shots rang out, and silence was met. Jenna didn't like this one little bit. A preventer that was already in SWAT appeal went out and than came back ten minutes later, "They've been shot. Their dead." Jenna just had this feeling, "Tell me, they weren't shot through one of their eyes?"

"How did you know?" Suddenly the space felt like it was closing in. She knew she was having a panic attack. Oh God spare her soul! Zechs reached for a bag and gave it to her. She took it and stuck her head between her knees. Noin kneeled beside her, "Jenna? What's wrong?" She couldn't answer, it felt like someone was tying her airway off. Noin looked at Zechs, "She's never had a panic attack with you, has she?"

"No. She never made me aware she could have them." She had to force herself to calm down. Getting worked up wouldn't help anyone. Ten minutes slowly ticked by. The others had come out of the apartment building when the clear had been given. She buried her head in her hands, "I'm so fucking screwed. Tou Wi some how got his grade A assasin out of the clinc. I put him there." Zechs looked at her, "Explain." She sighed and leaned back in the chair, " His name is Cho-Cho. No one knows his real name or how in the hell he got his name. He does like to choke people to death, so maybe that? Any ways, people say I'm unstable have never dealt with him or heard what he's capible of. He's the psyco you pay when you want your target good and dead. Apparently they hadn't accomplished anything, so he sent his pet after them if they failed. Kill. Simple as that."

"You sound like you know him."

"Ran up against him once. He almost killed me. If Rave hadn't been there, I wouldn't be here." She looked at him, "Take the most insane person you know and multiply that by at least ten times. He is one unstable cookie. Wouldn't want to go up against him again."

"Would he still be in the area." She cocked an eyebrow, "No. Most likely than not he had air tanks in the river and is now long gone. And no I don't suggest staying here. He'll be back. It's only a matter of time. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a rat to track down. And for those of you who don't want another corpse, I suggest a few of you tag along."

She walked back out and picked up the gun. Zechs grabbed her arm, "Where are you going?"

"Going to the last person I talked to, that most likely than not squealed. And make him pay."

"How?"

"Why so you can stop me? Retrobution is at hand. And he better be praying to god. He ratted me out to the one person who ordered the hits of my friends. And no one does that without hell to pay." She picked up the pace until she went through an allie. She saw the back door. Luckily the bastered was cheap. She saw the last times she had to kick in the door. High grade of a door doesn't mean you couldn't see the damage done previously. She knew the weak spot, and how to kick it in. And she did just that.

Zechs had no idea what she was capible of and he had a feeling he was going to get a taste of what she could do. And when she did break it down, it was in the back of the kitchen. The staff dropped whatever they were doing, literally and fled. She followed the hall, and they followed her, she was out for blood. She kicked in the office door with ease, and the small man looked up and the color drained from his face, "Vi, I can explain! Don't kill me! Please!" She stalked upon her pray, she pinned him to the wall. Cutting off his air supply, "My friends could have been killed! My god father the only person on this miserable excuse for a planet took me in! If I hadn't been there, he could have been dead! And what about innocent civilians?! What about them!? After everything I've done for you! I was your mule! I raced to get you money! I felt sorry for you! And so did Rave! And this is how you repay us!?" She dropped him, and aimed for his head, missing, but leaving a hole next to his head, "We're done, we're through. Don't come to me for help anymore. And certain as hell don't go to Rave. She'll kill you, I only kill if people I care for get killed. Consider yourself lucky."

"He threatened my family! What was I supposed to do?" she turned around and began to walk, "Like I did. Disappear. And thanks to you, I'm dead now. And if I die, I will come back and get my revenge."


	3. Chapter 3

Don't own.......

Chapter 3 Bounty

Zechs looked at her, "So what are we going to do?"

"It's not we, it's me. It's me he's after, and if I have anything to say he won't come after you. I won't have it."

She sat across from a raving Une. Oh yes, she was so moved. Zechs got worried when the Commander had summoned them to the interigation room. That is when she went off. He had never seen her this mad. She pointed her finger at Jenna, "Do you know what you did?! You killed three people! Three!"f

"Self defense."

"Whitnesses said that you had started it."

"What the crazy old man next door? Geeze, and people say I'm nuts. He's worse than me. He says I scream all the time. I don't. I just happen to raise my voice from time to time."

"How did you learn to shoot?"

"The streets. Duh."

"No. You shot to kill. Not some lucky shot."

"It's called survival of the fittest bitch." She narrowed her eyes. "Give us a demonstation of what you can do."

"Uh let me think... No. So you can figure out my moves before I move, oh hell no. I have the element of surprise and I like the element of surprise." Than a Preventer came in with an object that looked suspeciously like her 'lost' cell phone. Of course she never believed the whole 'We lost your phone. Sorry' speech. She looked at her Guardian with crossed arms, and cocked an eyebrow, it was the classic sign he was screwed. He saw the look and knew what that intailed. A full on interigation, her way. He silently noted that he and Wufei would be eating out for quite awhile. Lady Une looked at him, "What?!"

"The phone kept ringing off the damn hook. I answered it and I was met with someone that wasn't very nice to say the least. Said her inbox was full." Lady Une looked at her, "Your probation is revoked."

"WHAT??!?"

"Until we can prove you didn't contact anyone of your associates." Her eye gave a violent twitch, 'You die to day BITCH!!!!!' Just than the phone began to ring again. Lady Une tossed it to her, "You'll be monitored."

"Like I care bitch." She opened it, "Whose this?"

"Vi?"

"No it's the Easter Bunny."

"Vi it is you! And your sarcastic side is still intact! We were worried!" Than the girl began to cry, she was worse than Rave, "Party, calm down." She kept up with the sobbing. Jenna just sighed, "You called for a reason, why?" The girl stopped sobbing, "You didn't hear, did you?"

"Hear, what?"

"Ummm. There's a bounty on your head....."

"Whose stupid enough to do that?" Party Girl always had a habit when she was nervous about something. And that was chewing on something. "Party, spill." Party made a nervous noise. Jenna was getting pissed and she was getting curious looks, "S-P-I-L-L, or E-L-S-E." She blurted out, "Rave told me not to tell you!" Jenna rolled her eyes and sighed, she should have figured Rave would tell her something like that. Mother hen she was. Than again she knew she would probably go off the wall......again...... The girl said near tears, "Don't tell Rave I told you! She'd kill me!" Jenna signalled for pen and paper, they were handed to her, reluctantly, "Rave won't kill you."

"Yes she will!"

"How many stupid things have I done in the past?"

"We lost count awhile ago."

"Exactly. Your a good girl, she won't kill you. Now me on the other hand, am possesed by Satan. Or so kindly put, was so evil that the devil himself spat me back up." She looked over at her guardian and smirked. She was proud of it, "Tell me."

"Their going after the chain of command."

"Chain of command? Which one?"

"Both."

"Whatever. Just start talking."

"Alright. Relena Peacecraft, fifty mill, Lucazia Noin, Lady Une, and Zechs Marquise, are all twenty-five mill. Senetor Lutiaino twenty million."

"Party hold up, why do they want the Princess and the senator dead."

"The treaty."

"What treaty?" Her guardian looked unnerved, "The Tready of Noliaon. The Preventers started it. And it's gained motion in every part of the world." She pinned her guardian with a look and wrote down in all capital letters, 'WE WILL BE 'TALKING'.' Jenna was getting annoyed, "What is this tready all about?"

"Massive movement to snuff out the mobs and drug lords." Now that made sense. Piss off power hungry people that wouldn't hesitate even for a second to lop of someone's head. "Keep giving me the chain of command." And it kept going on and on. Than when it started with her, she went to another page. It started with her, at seventy mill, and than went from there. Boy the poor would be really willing to take pot shots at her. "Party I need a favor from you."

"And that would be?"

"See who placed the hits and hit them before they hit us." The phone was almost snached but she was quicker than she looked, "If they move to butcher us all, send up the signal. And I'll know what to do from there."

"Alright Vi." She shut off her phone, bitch in her sight, pointing, she was slowly but surely losing her cool, "You! And let me guess you told Zechy and the rest of the idiots to keep me in the dark!"

"I have no idea what your talking about." Jenna snarreled out, "Tready Noliaon, takes out all the drug lords and mobs, when were you going to tell me this? When I'm nine tenths dead in the street after being shot and ran over! They think I'm with you on this! Do you have any fucking idea what you have fucking done to us?!"

"You sealed your fate."

"No, you sealed yours." She got up and was beginning to walk out, "You can't walk out of here."

"I need to do some serious damage control. I need to make sure all of my ducks are still in a row, and are still under my rule. Because of you, they may have turned against me. You, me, and everyone in this room, will be dead by the end of the week. That is if I can convince some of my people, you just snorted something, and you don't mean to back up the Tready any more. You don't support it, it'll fade, go away. And we walk away and live. I dare you to try and stop me."

"I can revolk your probation." She crossed her arms and began to laugh, a cold blooded one, "If it wasn't for Zechs I would have disappeared along time ago. Once you go underground, no one can find you. No matter how good they are. As for this, I can bust this off like nothing. And yes I do realize it will shock me, but it will be a whole lot less than I've ever been tortured with. I only stayed because to me Zechs is family. And I don't intentionally hurt family. Well, unless they piss me off." She picked up a pen and took the center of it and put it where the key would have gone. She was shocked, but the end result was what she wanted, it short circuted. She looked at the bitch, "Next time make it stronger. And also as an fyi, if any hairs on their heads go missing, you think hell is bad, I'm ten times worse." Duo pointed at her, "You care for us?" She rolled her eyes, "No matter how much I want to see you gone, you've grown on me."

"Awww you love us?" She cocked an eyebrow, "How does me not wanting to see your brains, or lack there of, sprayed everywhere translate to love?"

"Than why haven't you killed us?" He did have a good point, she pointed to her god father, "Well him of course. I said grow, that doesn't mean love, loud mouth ninny."

"Can't you be nice for once?"

"Uh, no." She walked out.

Her godfather followed her out and grabbed a hold of her elbow, "Jenna I'm going with you." She happened to look over her shoulder and the idiots she hated just about as much as the monitoring box stood there. She huffed, "Fine. But we do it my way. Not the Preventers way." Duo looked at her, "Why?"

"Easy Preventer way will get us killed sooner than doing it my way."

"Which is?"

"Trigger happy?"

"Are you serious?"

"Depends on how much you sissys pissed them off." She sighed, "Which remindes me, change into your street clothes and leave badges behind," and Duo was going to say something and she beat him to the punch, "I would prefer not to get shot because they associate me with you." She also had to bring up an important point, "Also if I start getting the crap beat out of me, don't go flippin' out. I'm street tough, unfortunately so that means a few little broken bones and or ribs won't kill me. It'll just piss me off enough to kill them."


End file.
